Disgusting Liar
by The Red Liar
Summary: Ketika bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh pipiku, kukira ini berarti lain. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku hanya membohongi diriku, seperti biasanya. ((OneSided!KanoAya))((ShinAya Hints))((Kano POV))


**Summary:**

Ketika bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh pipiku, kukira ini berarti lain. Tapi pada akhirnya, aku hanya membohongi diriku, seperti biasanya.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kagerou Project / Mekakucity Actors / Kagerou Days. I do not own Cover Picture.**

 **Warning(s): Slight Incest, Typo(s), OOC**

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

 **Disgusting Liar**

Aku selalu jadi favorit Kakak, itulah yang selalu muncul di benakku setiap kali Kakak meminta bantuan atau sekedar curhat padaku. Tentu aku tahu kalau Kakak menyayangi kita bertiga sama rata, namun aku tak pernah berhenti berharap.

Aku selalu berpikir ketika aku diadopsi, hal yang dilakukan ibuku pasti akan terjadi lagi. Tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya aku salah besar.

" _Selamat datang di Keluarga Tateyama!"_

Seruan ceria Ayaka masih terngiang di telingaku sampai saat ini. Saat itu aku, Kido, dan Seto masih sekitar sepuluh tahun. Kami masih tidak percaya orang lain selain diri kami sendiri. Dengan mata bagai iblis ini, kami tidak punya pilihan selain mengisolasi diri dalam pikiran kami sendiri.

Tapi sambutan hangat dari keluarga baru ini perlahan mulai mencairkan es yang membekukan dan melumpuhkan hati kami.

Ya, khususnya ketika kami mengenal _Kakak._

" _Ini Ayano! Mulai sekarang dia adalah kakak kalian!"_

Saat itu, Kakak masih seorang anak berusia tidak lebih dari 12 tahun yang masih menyukai _film_ tentang _Super Hero._ Tapi menurutku, senyuman Kakak tiada tandingannya di dunia.

" _Kau tidak perlu takut."_

Kakak bukanlah kakak terpintar di dunia, tapi ia selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan kita. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kakak mengetahui tentang _mata merah_ , tapi ia tak pernah terlihat takut di hadapan kami.

" _Merah itu warna pahlawan!"_

Kakak tersenyum lebar ketika ia memamerkan syal merah kesukaannya dan berlagak bagai Pahlawan Super.

" _Kau juga pahlawan, 'kan? Ayo kita basmi kejahatan bersama!"_

Entah bagaimana, kita berempat mulai menjadi Pahlawan Super.

Ayah membelikan jaket _hoodie_ yang warnanya dipilihkan oleh Kakak untuk kami bertiga.

Bagai Pahlawan Super sungguhan, kami memakai kode untuk nama kami ketika dalam _misi._

 _No. 0 – Ranger Red_

 _No. 1 – Ranger Purple_

 _No. 2 – Ranger Green_

 _No. 3 – Ranger Black_

Hari-hariku sebagai _Ranger Black_ berlalu dengan gelak tawa dan senyuman. Saat itu, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan kebahagiaan kami.

 _Tapi tentu saja, aku ini seorang pembohong._

Saat itu aku 13 tahun dan semuanya _tidak ada yang benar._

Awan kelabu dan hujan yang tiada henti,

Suara tangisan Ayah yang tersembunyi,

Isakan Tsubomi dan Kousuke,

 _Peti mati kosong yang dikelilingi bunga-bunga putih dengan sebuah foto kecil berbingkai hitam,_

Ibu,

Dan hilangnya senyum Kakak.

" _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."_

Apakah itu benar, Kak?

Ibu tidak akan kembali, mana mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja?

Kakak tidak pandai berbohong. Berbohong adalah pekerjaanku.

 _Oleh karena itu, jika Kakak ingin aku percaya semua akan baik-baik saja, aku bisa membohongi diriku dan berpura-pura kalau semua ini akan baik-baik saja._

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shuuya!"

Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Kakak tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dengan membawa kue lengkap dengan 14 lilin yang menyala. Tsubomi dan Kousuke mengekor di belakangnya.

Aku melirik jam, sudah lewat tengah malam, sekarang sudah resmi tanggal 10 Mei. Ulang tahunku.

"Terima kasih, Kak!"

Aku langsung melompat dari kasurku dan berjalan (setengah berlari) mendekati Kakak yang tersenyum.

 _Senyuman Kakak sangat indah._

"Tiup lilinnya, Shuuya!" Kousuke menyeru dengan ceria. Dia pasti sudah tak sabar untuk makan kuenya. Tsubomi hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Wah, jarang-jarang dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku menoleh kearah Kakak yang masih tersenyum sambil mendekatkan kuenya padaku. "Buat permohonan sebelum kau tiup lilinnya!"

Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik sebelum aku meniup habis api dari lilin-lilin itu.

Ketika kue sudah ditaruh diatas meja dan Kousuke melihat Tsubomi memotongnya, Kakak menepuk pundakku.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shuuya." Katanya lembut. Aku tertawa. "Kakak 'kan sudah mengucapkannya tadi."

"Tidak masalah 'kan, mengucapkan lebih dari satu kali?" Kakak ikut tertawa. "Kau suka kejutannya?"

"Mmm," Aku mengangguk lalu berkata dengan nada dibuat-buat. " _Saaangat suka."_

Kakak memukul pundakku dengan pelan. "Maaf, deh, kalau tahun ini garing."

Kami semua tertawa ketika Tsubomi membagi-bagikan potongan kuenya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shuuya. Mudah-mudahan kau tidak makin bodoh." Kata Tsubomi sambil melahap kuenya. Kali ini dia tidak tersenyum padaku. Aaah, Tsubomi kembali jadi cewek dingin. Seharusnya di ulang tahunku dia bias lebih hangat, 'kan.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Shuuya!" Kousuke dengan gugup menunjukan sebuah kotak hadiah yang dibungkus dengan kertas _glitter_ hitam-putih. "Ini dariku dan Tsubomi!"

"Waaah, isinya apa, nih? Jangan-jangan bom ya?"

"Kalau gamau, balikin." Tsubomi memberi aku _Death Glare_.

"T-tidak kok. Makasiiih."

Semua tertawa lagi.

Ketika mataku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata Kakak, ia tersenyum padaku dan aku tersenyum balik.

Saat itu permohonan yang aku ucapkan adalah…

 _Semoga senyuman Kakak tidak pernah hilang._

* * *

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi dan Kousuke sudah ketiduran di kasurku, pesta kejutan ulang tahun ini berakhir.

Aku mendapatkan alat-alat tulis dari Kousuke dan Tsubomi (dengan pesan supaya aku tidak jadi bodoh, ini pasti ide Tsubomi). Kakak tidak memberiku kado, tapi kurasa kehadiran dan senyumnya saja sudah cukup bagiku. Tentu saja aku tidak mengatakannya langsung.

Ketika sisa kue sudah dibersihkan dan Kousuke sudah dipindahkan ke kamarnya, Tsubomi dan Kakak pamit. Kakak berpesan dengan _Death Glare_ -nya yang lebih-lebih dari Tsubomi supaya aku langsung tidur supaya tidak telat ke sekolah.

Namun, hal yang mengejutkan adalah ketika Tsubomi sudah pergi duluan dan Kakak menghampiriku yang sudah berselimut di Kasur.

Tanpa aba-aba, aku merasakan bibir kakak yang lembut menyentuh pipiku.

Itu terjadi begitu cepat, mungkin kurang dari sedetik, tapi aku merasakannya dengan jelas.

 _Kakak baru saja mengecup pipiku._

"Itu hadiah dari Kakak," kudengar ia berbisik, aku masih memandanginya dengan mata membulat dan tidak beranjak dari Kasur. Kakak masih tersenyum padaku.

 _Aku suka senyuman Kakak._

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shuuya."

Setelah Kakak pergi dan pintu kamarku ditutup, aku pelan-pelan menaruh tanganku di pipi yang baru saja dikecup Kakak.

 _Panas._

Aku tidak berani melihat ke cermin.

Aku tidak berani melihat wajahku sekarang.

Aku tidak berani untuk mengetahui arti dari degupan jantungku yang makin cepat.

 _Aku tidak berani mengakui perasaanku terhadap Kakak._

Karena aku seorang pengecut.

Dan seorang pengecut hanya bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Kakak suka sekali menceritakan kesehariannya padaku setiap sebelum tidur.

Dulu ia pasti melakukan ini dengan Tsubomi, tapi entah mengapa ia mulai melakukan ini denganku.

Sejujurnya aku senang. Aku merasa seperti yang paling _special_ bagi Kakak.

Aku tahu Kakak hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya, oleh karena itu aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Aku tidak mau ia benci padaku. Apalagi yang ia ceritakan kebanyakan adalah tentang _orang itu._

"Hari ini Shintaro dapat nilai 100 lagi, lho!" Kakak dengan bangga mengatakannya.

Aku tersenyum untuk Kakak, namun dalam hati aku merasa tertusuk.

 _Sakit apa ini?_

Setiap kali Kakak datang ke kamarku di malam hari dan membicarakan tentang teman sekelasnya yang bernama Shintaro ini, aku selalu merasakan sakit yang entah darimana asalnya.

Tapi aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu kenapa aku merasakan hal ini, namun aku hanyalah seorang pengecut semata yang hanya bisa berbohong.

Aku berpura-pura tidak sadar bahwa aku _cemburu._

Itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah aku rasakan.

Terbodoh dan paling menjijikkan.

Aku, seorang anak yang diadopsi, jatuh cinta pada kakak tiri yang hanya menganggapku adik semata.

Perasaanku sangat bodoh, jelek, dan menjijikkan.

Dan sekarang ketika Kakak mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyukai seseorang _yang bukan aku_ , aku bukannya merasa senang seperti halnya adik biasa.

Kita bersaudara, tapi tidak berhubungan darah. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku merasakan perasaan jelek dan menjijikkan ini?

Aku adalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanku sendiri.

 _Oleh karena itu, aku terus berbohong._

"Kak, kapan Kakak akan menyatakan perasaan, sih?"

Ketika kulihat wajah Kakak mulai merona, hatiku terasa sakit, tapi senyum di bibirku makin lebar.

"A-apa, sih, Shuuya!" Kakak memukul pundakku pelan. "Aku tidak punya perasaan begitu padanya."

 _Kakak bukanlah seorang pembohong ulung sepertiku._

"Ayolah, Kak. Bagaimana kalau sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi?"

 _Jangan, Kak. Jangan pergi dariku._

"Dari cerita Kakak, kurasa ia juga menyukaimu."

 _Dia hanya lelaki egois yang bodoh dan tidak peka. Jangan dekati ia lagi, Kak._

"Kurasa, kalian cocok deh! Mungkin aku, Tsubomi, dan Kousuke bisa cepat akrab dengannya!"

 _Aku membencinya._

Semua perkataan yang terlontar dari mulutku jelas bertentangan dari apa yang ada di kepalaku.

 _Yang mana yang benar dan mana yang salah?_

Aku tidak berani menjawabnya.

 _Lebih baik terus berbohong._

* * *

Kakak mengetahui rahasia Ayah.

Suatu malam, ketika aku masuk ke kamarnya untuk meminjam penghapus, Kakak berdiri disana dengan wajah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

 _Tak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Seperti hari itu, ketika di pemakaman Ibu._

Kakak memberitahu aku apa yang dia ketahui tentang keinginan Ayah untuk bertemu Ibu lagi, _para ular, dan mata merah ini._

Aku masih belum menyangka bahwa dalam diri Ayah terdapat makhluk seperti itu. Tapi karena ini Kakak yang mengatakannya, aku akan percaya.

Ketika Kakak meminta bantuanku untuk menjadi dirinya dan pergi ke sekolah menggantikannya selama Kakak menyelidiki lebih lanjut, perasaanku campur aduk.

Aku senang Kakak mempercayai aku untuk suatu hal, tapi kenapa hanya aku?

Tsubomi dan Kousuke tidak tahu tentang hal ini.

 _Apa aku berarti lebih bagi Kakak?_

Kujawab _tidak._

Namun hatiku yang terdalam masih berharap.

* * *

Shintaro Kisaragi adalah lelaki sialan bodoh yang paling kubenci.

Selama aku menyamar sebagai Kakak, aku terpaksa harus akrab dengannya, dan _itu membuatku makin membencinya._

Aku tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai orang yang Kakak sukai.

Jika ia berani menyentuh Kakak, dia akan terbaring dalam kolam merah.

Tapi tentunya, demi Kakak aku harus berpura-pura baik padanya.

"Pagi, Shintaro!"

Dalam wujud Kakak, aku tersenyum padanya, tapi dia bahkan tidak mengubrisnya.

 _Wah, aku benci sekali orang ini._

Senyuman yang aku buat ini terasa sakit, tapi hatiku terasa terkoyak.

 _Aku membenci seseorang yang dicintai Kakak, dan aku menjijikkan._

* * *

Ketika bibirnya yang lembut itu menyentuh pipiku sekali lagi, kukira ini berarti lain. Apa boleh aku berharap?

"Shuuya, Kakak akan selalu bersamamu."

Ketika kedua tangannya itu memelukku, apa boleh aku berharap?

Apa maksudnya ini, Kak?

"Kakak akan selalu disini. Bersama kalian. Kakak sangat mencintai kalian. Apapun akan Kakak perbuat demi kalian semua. Jadi, jangan takut, ya."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kakak berbohong.

* * *

"HENTIKAN, KAK!"

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat; Kakak yang melepas pegangannya di pagar atap, Kakak yang jatuh seperti melayang, ular besar itu, mata merah, tawa makhuk yang hidup di tubuh Ayah.

Aku benci. Aku benci. _Benci. Bencibencibencibenci._

Aku marah pada diriku.

Aku benci dunia.

Duniaku sudah hancur.

Kebahagiaan yang kupikir akan berlangsung selamanya ini direbut kembali dari tanganku.

"Kau bisa berpura-pura jadi mayat gadis itu, kan?"

Dalam wujud Kakak, aku menangis.

Kakak, kau pembohong. Pembohong yang lebih buruk dariku.

Aku ingin membencimu, Kak. Tapi mana mungkin bisa aku membencimu?

Ciuman dan pelukanmu masih segar dalam ingatanku.

Apakah itu ada arti lain bagimu, Kak?

Apa aku boleh berharap?

Tentu tidak.

Karena pada akhirnya, aku hanya membohongi diriku sendiri, seperti biasanya.

 _Ah, aku memang pembohong yang menjijikkan._

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca _fic_ ini sampai ke huruf terakhirnya!**

 **Entah mengapa dari dulu aku suka KanoAya. (Tentunya masih kalah dari ShinAya -OTP- dan KanoKido sih)**

 **Aku yakin Kano pasti OOC banget ya disini? Yah, mudah-mudahan bisa dimaklumi :3**

 **Saya tunggu _review-_ nya! *w***


End file.
